neddie love story: what now
by aully155
Summary: sibuna is back after another year at Anubis house and there is nothing good happing when they come back
1. Chapter 1

House

"ooo Eddie I can't believe we're going back"

"me to"

"I can't wait to see everyone"

''yeah so I wonder if partcia and Fabian are still married"

"yeah we are"

"hey guys"

"so how are you 2"

"great you"

"good"

"kids"

"They're great"

"so I guess you don't want to hear about us"

"Amber, alfie!"

"hey so where's lyod and kt"

"I don't know"

"that's weird well we better get to class"

"yeah"

School

"lyod why are you doing this"

"because I made a mistake"

"so there is nothing I have to you"

"but I do" Lyod grabs kt's hand and walks into the library.

"lyos we're going to get in trouble"

"no we're not"

"I told you we're done" kt leaves and heads to her class.

Class

"hey kt"

"eddie"

"why are you mad"

"your brother is a jerk"

"what happened"

"he kissed piper"


	2. Chapter 2

"what"

"I hate him"

"kt there you are"

"leave me alone"

"please lets talk about this"

"lyod come on"

"piper"

"partica"

"what are you doing here"

"none of your beeswax"

'piper go away"

"no I loved you and you chose her the stupid American"

'hey shes not stupid"

Kt starts to cry

"eddie take kt to her room"

"ok" eddie helps kt up and takes her back to her room.

"piper go away"

"no"


	3. Chapter 3

House

"hey you ok"

"…"

"please talk to me"

"I just can't believe lyod"

"Hey things'll get better"

"I thought he liked me but he likes piper"

"hey I know lyod he talked about you all summer he wanted to ask you something "

"what?"

'"his words were:kt will you marry me"

"eddie!"

"nina"

"what are you doing"

"I –I uh"

'what's going on"

"edie asked kt to marry him"

"you what"

"no I didn't"

"you know I wanted to ask her"

"hey! Eddie didn't ask me to marry him he told me that lyod was going to and my answer is no" kt storms out of her room.

"I'm sorry"

"me to it's just that with the kids and school I think we rushed into this"

"it was your idea"

"I know but I miss the kids they're babies"

"nina they're 15 and 17"

"I know but I love them"

"what do you want us to do"

"nothing you know what you're right lyod can I talk to you"

"yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

Ninas room (pov)

Lyod "so what do you want to talk about"

"oh nothing just about kt" I said

Lyod " oh nina"

"did you really want to ask her?"

"yes"

"are you ready for that?"

"I geuss"

"guessing isn't enough you have to know"

"you're right what should I do?"

"think it over"

"thanks" lyod leans over and kisses ninas cheek.

Nina looks away awkwardly. "no problem"

"sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"no it's just that you kiss like eddie"

"ok. I should go"

Next day

"hey kt"

"hey" kt said bitterly.

"kt I'm sorry about yesterday it's just that lyod was my first and last boyfriend"

"so you yelled at me why?"

"I was mad"

"ok I forgive you"

"hey girls"

'hey guys"

"hey so where's lyod and nina"

"ninas sick and lyod wanted to tell her something"

"well I hope he's coming"

House

"hey hey lyod"

"so you're sick"

"yeah it's weird It's on the same day as last year"

"wow it is weird"

'so about yesterday"

"yeah I know I shouldn't have done that"

"no it's not like you kissed me on the mou-"

Lyod kisses ninas lips

"lyod"

"I'm sorry"

"no I just can't tell you the truth"

"come on you can tell me any thing"

"ok. Since last year we kissed I've been waiting for a kiss like that again"

" what about eddie "

"well eddie kisses me special but it's not the same"

"so what do you want me to do about it"

"I don't know I just want to feel a kiss like that again"

Lloyd is taken by surprise but then kisses Nina's lips softly. After a few minutes they pull away both gasping for air.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later

"ow! Ow!"

"nina are you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine what are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know I worke up and here I was"

"nina are you there"

"eddie yeah just hold on." Softer. Get out of my bed"

"can I come in"

"yeah"

"ok so are you feeling better"

"yeah"

"hey eddie"

"hey lyod why weren't you in school today"

'I wanted to talk to nina and I fell asleep"

"mmmmmm!"

"in my room"

'is there something I should know?"

"no just that I woke up in Nina's bed"

"What"

"it's not a big deal"

"yeah it's not like we kssed"

"lyod kisses nina "whoa"

'why did you just do that"

"I don't know something told me to"

"yeah me to"

"you finally caught on"

"who are you"

"I am cereda and when you 2 fell asleep I cursed you so what you say happends"

Like if I say I kissed nina" Kisses nina.

"ok that answers that"

"ut why llyod"

"you should know you said I"

Later

Ninas thoughts: I wonder what eddies doing I hope he's not mad about me and llyod.

Lyod : I don't think he's mad besides who can be mad at you

Nina: you can hear me?

Lyod: yeah

"hey nina what you thinking"

'nothing ambs"

'it's llyod isn't it"

"no why"

"you wrote his name 5 times"

'oh"

Kitchen

Uh hey"

"hey"

'uh… sorry about earlier"

"don't worry I'm not mad"

"really "

"not just because you slept with my broher-"

"we didn't sleep together!"

"maybe you were right maybe we're moving to fas t"

"maybe we should take a break"

'maybe we should"

"then we're over"

"nina I need you"

"I'm coming"

Llyods room(pov)

"so"

'I love you"

"you can't say that"

"Yes I can you're the one I love"

"what about kt"

"I –I don't know"

"then how do you love me"

Llyod kisses nina softly.

"llyod"

"kt"

"I can't believe you we're done"

"kt"


End file.
